Charmander
|backcolor = |name = Charmander |jname = (ヒトカゲ Hitokage) |Plaatje = 004Charmander.png |ndex = 004 |evovan = Geen |evoin = Charmeleon |gen = I |Uitspraak = CHAR-man-der |hp = 39 |soort = Hagedis |atk = 52 |type = |def = 43 |height = 0,6 M |satk = 60 |weight = 8,5 kg |sdef = 50 |ability = Blaze Solar Power (Dream World) |spd = 65 |Kleur = Rood |total = 309 |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂}} Charmander (Japans: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is van het type Charmander is ook een Hagedis soort Pokémon. Charmander is de Starter Pokémon van de Kanto Regio. Biologie thumb Uiterlijk Charmander lijkt op het eerste gezicht op een soort Hagedis met een vlammende staart. En dat is ook zo. Charmander heeft 4 tanden en heeft een rooie huid met een geel buikje. Charmander's vlam is het belangrijkste in z'n leven als die uit gaat is charmander helaas dood. In het spel Charmander is een starter Pokémon dat houdt in dat hij alleen te krijgen is als cadeau van een professor of bij een event. In de TV-Serie In de TV-Serie komt Charmander voor het eerst voor in de aflevering Pokémon - I Choose You waar hij te zien is als één van de starter Pokémon in Ash's dromen. Ash's Charizard Ash vangt zijn Charmander in de aflevering Charmander - The Stray Pokémon in deze aflevering is Charmander van zijn oorspronkelijke trainer Damain achter gelaten op een steen. Charmander evolueert in de aflevering March of the Exeggutor Squad. Hij evolueer nog een keer in de aflevering Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Hij blijft in Ash team tot de aflevering Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Richie's Charmander Richie's Charmander zien we voor het eerst in de aflevering A Friend In Deed. Hij evolueert later in Charmeleon. Evolutie Charmander evolueert bij Level 16 in Charmeleon & bij level 36 in Charizard. Locaties in de game Starter informatie Charmander is een starter in Green, Red, & Blue (Japanse versie). & ook in Red & Blue (internationale versie) & is ook nog verkrijgbaar in de Generatie III remake Pokémon Fire red & Leaf green als de starter. Locaties |backcolor = |redblue = Als Starter van Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = één |yellow = kan je krijgen op Route 24 |yrarity = één |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = Geen |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = Geen |rubysapphire = Ruilen |rsrarity = Geen |emerald = Ruilen |erarity = Geen |fireredleafgreen = Als Starter van Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = één |diamondpearl = Pal Park of Ruilen |dprarity = Geen |platinum = Pal Park of Ruilen |ptrarity = Geen |heartgoldsoulsilver = Cadeau van Professor Oak als prijs voor het verslaan van Red |hgssrarity = één |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Ruilen of Dream World |bwrarity = Geen |black2white2 = Poké Transfer, Ruilen of Dream World |b2w2rarity = Geen}} Spin-Off Locaties |backcolor = |Pokemon = Charmander |Snap = Volcano |Channel = Mt. Snowfall |Trozei = Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Starter Pokémon Fiery Field (5F-8F) |PMD2 = Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-19F), Dark Crater (B1F-B10F) |Ranger1 = Jungle Relic |Ranger2 = Ranger School, Volcano Cave |Rumble = Fiery Furnace}} Pokédex Pokédex informatie |redblue = Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |yellow = The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. |gold = The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |silver = The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |crystal = If it's healthy, the flame on the tip of its tail will burn vigorously, even if it gets a bit wet. |ruby = The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |sapphire = The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |emerald = The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged. |firered = From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. |leafgreen = It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |diamond = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |pearl = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |platinum = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |heartgold = The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |soulsilver = The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |black = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |black 2 = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white 2 = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. }} Pokédex Nummers |backcolor = |name = Charmander |kanto = #004 |johto = #235 |hoenn = komt niet voor in de Hoenn Pokédex. |sinnoh = komt niet voor in de Sinnoh Pokédex. |Unova = komt niet voor in de Unova Pokédex. }} Aanvallen Momenteel nog niet beschikbaar Sprites